Helping Faith
by faithvspiper
Summary: Faith is having some problems and her friends are trying to help her. That would all be so simple, but you all know how stuborn Faith is. Not only that, but there's going to be something more coming later. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_Joss Whedon owns the characters. I only made up the story. Okay, this story just came to me one day. I wrote it down a while ago, but I forgot about it. I just typed it up. Please review. Enjoy the story._

* * *

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne walked out of his room and down the hallway towards his cousin's room. He knocked on the door, even though he knew it was useless, and walked into the room, and then over to the bed. He then began shaking the figure and heard groans coming from the body of the girl that had been one of his best friends since she was 13 and started living with him and his parents. 

"Five more minutes." Came a mumbled reply from the figure.

"Sorry Faith, but if you don't get up now you know your gonna be late." Oz said back to his cousin. Faith rolled over, off her stomach, so she could look at him.

"No I'm not. And besides, what would be so bad about that Danny?" She asked giving a suggestive smirk.

"Danny?" Oz asked.

"Well, since everyone else took my other one I'm trying to find a new one just between us, cousin to cousin." Faith said, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom and Oz heard the shower start.

"If you're not down in twenty minutes then I'm leaving without you." He yelled, walking out of the room and downstairs.

"Yeah, whatever." Faith replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Faith came down the stairs dressed and ready. She gave Oz, who was sitting at the counter, an I-told-you-so grin and grabbed a bagel and sat down next to him. 

"I don't know how you do it." Oz said playfully as he shook his head, smiling.

"I'm just full of surprises, don't ya know?" Faith said, putting the rest of her bagel in her mouth. She jumped off her chair and grabbed Oz's keys. "I'm driving!" She declared, heading out the door.

"Faith!" Oz yelled, taking off after her.

* * *

Faith pulled the van into a parking space. She bounded out of the van and met up with Oz on the other side. She dangled the keys in front of his face and then threw them up in the air, Oz caught them. 

"You just have to be a smart ass, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep." Faith simply said with a shake of her head. She grabbed her books and headed for the door. Oz followed after her.

* * *

Faith felt something hit her head. 

"Faith, psst…Earth to Faith." Her best friend was trying to wake her up.

"Ugh. What is it, Xander?" Faith asked, sounding annoyed.

"New girl, just came in." Xander said, directing his attention at the girl that was at the front of the class, talking with Ms. Barlow, their old, boring history teacher.

"Class this is Buffy Summers." Ms. Barlow said, indicating the blonde. "Buffy, why don't you go sit over there by Willow." Ms. Barlow pointed to the red head sitting on the left of Faith. Buffy sat down and Ms. Barlow started her lecture again, totally oblivious that everyone was talking instead of listening.

"Hi. I'm Buffy." Buffy introduced herself to Willow.

"Hi. I'm Willow. If you want I can help you get caught up on your classes. Or if you don't then that's fine too, but if you need the help…" Willow started her ramblings, but was cut off by Faith.

"Red, you're babbling again." Faith chuckled.

"Sorry." Willow said sheepishly.

"No, that's fine." Buffy assured her, laughing slightly too.

"I would actually appreciate the help. I'm pretty lost."

"Don't worry Will u'll set you up. She must be the best student in the school." Xander bragged about his friend. "Oh, and this one right here has the 'biggest-bad-ass-that-looks-good-being-one' category down." Xander joked, pointing to Faith.

"Xan, shut up." Faith said with a playful punch to the arm. Xander started laughing, but it soon started fading into whimpers.

"Ow, that hurt." Xander whined, holding his arm.

"You're a wimp." Faith said.

"No I'm not." Xander defended himself.

"Both of you stop." Willow said, smiling and holding her hands up. "You guys are acting like kids." Both shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Are they like that all the time?" Buffy asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Willow answered. "That's Faith and that's Xander." She said pointing over to the two. Faith gave a little wave of her hand, while Xander gave a goofy grin. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the room, almost trampling Ms. Barlow.

* * *

"Yo Oz! Over here!" Faith called to her cousin. "Buffy this is my cousin Oz. He's also Red's man. Oz this is Buffy." Faith gave introductions. 

"Red's man?" Buffy questioned, confused.

"Oh. Well, Faith gives everyone nicknames. Red is Willow, Oz is well….Oz. That's not his real name though, but Faith started a trend so everybody calls him it. Giles is G-man and G. While I bear many names, Xan, X-man, Xan-man, X, Moron, Idiot, and Stupid." Xander ended his speech smiling. Buffy nodded in response.

"Who's Giles?" She asked.

"Oh he's the school librarian." Willow answered.

"Yeah, he's the only cool teacher…and that's a lot coming from me." Faith stated.

"Speaking of library, where is it? I'm kinda lacking in the book area." Buffy explained.

"We can show you. I have to return my Geometry for Whizzes book anyway." Willow told them. It was silent for moment, then everyone started laughing. "What? What'd I say?" Willow asked, not getting it.

* * *

"Ah….here is Geography in Countries. I believe you're all set Miss Summers." Giles said, handing her a stack of books. 

"Thanks Mr. Giles." Buffy said, grabbing the books.

"Hey B, forget the 'Mr.' part. Just Giles, right G?" Faith said, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Well, um…ah…." Giles tried, but was interrupted.

"See? He don't mind. Now come on B, everyone else left a half hour ago. Even Willow, and this is like her home away from home." Faith said, leading Buffy out of the door with a, "See ya later G-man." And they were out the door. Giles looked around in bewilderment.

* * *

"B?" Buffy questioned. "Is that my nickname?" 

"Yeah. And hell no, I'm not changing it. I don't make requests." Faith said with a laugh. Buffy shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. Does this mean you consider me a friend?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"Um…yeah, I guess. Hey, I don't do this often so don't get used to it, but yeah. You're officially part of our little group now that I have named you. Just as long as you stay away from Cordelia. Then we're cool." Faith said.

"Cordelia? Who's that?" Buffy asked.

"The school bitch." Faith said nonchalantly.

"So Faith, do I get to give you a nickname?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, nada, never, not, not a chance, and hell no." Faith said, stopping and shaking her head.

"Oh, okay." Buffy said, somewhat amused by Faith's answer. The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch.

"Come on. I'll show you our spot." Faith said, taking Buffy's hand and dragging her down the hall.

* * *

Faith and Buffy saw the others at a fountain, Faith gave them a wave. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" Faith asked calmly.

"Ah…so Faith has finally decided to show. We thought you found somebody cooler than us." Said a tall, dark haired guy sitting next to Xander.

"Well, you never know, Buffy here is pretty cool." Faith joked, indicating the blonde. "Buffy this is Jesse, Anya, Spike, and Angel." Faith said pointing to, first the one sitting next to Xander, then the girl on the other side of Xander, then the two guys sitting on the grass. "Guys, this is Buffy." Faith said and then the two took a seat; Buffy next to Willow on the fountain edge, and Faith, on a short enough wall to jump on, next to Jesse. "Fang, what's up?" Faith asked Angel.

"Faith, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Angel asked annoyed.

"Jeez. Okay." Faith said, hurt, but not showing it.

"Don't worry about the bloke. He's just being an ass as usual." Spike said, receiving a punch from Angel.

"Nice Blondie." Faith said laughing as Angel stood up.

"You know what Faith? I'm so sick and tired of this. Just because we hang out with the same friends doesn't mean we have to talk to each other. That's why I broke up with you in the first place." Angel shouted angrily, everyone else, but the two, being quiet.

"You're right. We do have the same friends. I'm just trying to make it less awkward." Faith defended herself.

"Awkward? Wow, that's in your dictionary? I woulda thought you wouldn't know a word like that." Angel laughed harshly. Xander tried to get up, but Jesse held him down.

"It's their fight man. They need to get it out, okay." Jesse whispered.

"I'm not stupid, unlike the bitch you were doing." Faith said.

"Don't you dare talk about Cordelia like that." Angel threatened.

"Or what?" Faith asked, standing up.

"I'll do this." Angel slapped her so hard it sent her to the ground and drew blood. At this, everyone stood up.

"Oh, you really have changed." Faith said, touching her face.

"Hey, stay away from her." Oz said, walking in between Angel and Faith.

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do Oz?" Angel asked.

"We're gonna kick your ass if you don't leave her alone." Xander said, walking up beside Oz.

"I can take both of you." Angel said.

"But not all of us." Jesse said, walking up with Spike.

"You're lucky you got friends bitch, but pretty soon I'll have an army. I don't need any of you. especially YOU." Angel said, pointing to Faith.

"Angel, get out of here!" Oz yelled.

"Fine!" Angel said, walking away.

"Here." Xander offered Faith a hand.

"I'm fine." Faith said, getting up on her own.

"Faith, let me see it." Oz tried to look at the cut.

"I told you, I'm fine. I don't need you butting in on my fights, okay. I can handle myself." Faith said, backing away from Oz.

"Faith, we're just trying to help." Xander said.

"I don't need it." Faith said.

"Faith, calm down, it's alright," Jesse tried.

"I am calm!" Faith exclaimed.

"Faith, it's alright. I know it hurts, but you've got to calm down." Willow said from behind Faith, where she, Buffy, and Anya had moved to at some point.

"Yes, I know your ex-boyfriend just hit you and told you harsh things in front of your friends, but you have to get over it." Anya said with a smile and nod.

"Anya…luv, not helping right now." Spike said.

"But she can pay someone to seek revenge. I could do it. I like money AND vengeance." Anya said.

"Anya, shut up!" Willow yelled.

"I'm just trying to help." Anya defended herself.

"Well, you can stop 'cause I don't need it!" Faith intervened.

"Faith…" Oz tried, but Faith stopped him.

"No Oz, don't." Faith demanded and walked away with Oz trailing close behind.

"Uh…classes…yeah! We better get off to 'em or we'll be late!" Spike tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, Spike's right!" Jesse went along with it.

"But I don't have my next class until ten minutes." Anya started, not understanding.

"Anya, yes you do. Remember?" Jesse tried in a not-so-convincing way, receiving a confused stare from Anya.

"No." Anya said flatly.

"Well, you do." Spike said as he and Jesse dragged Anya off. The others were silent for a few moments.

"Well…um…I'm gonna go. Catch you guys later." Xander said dejectedly.

"Okay, bye Xander." Willow said to the retreating form of Xander, sympathetically.

"Bye." Buffy said in the same tone.

* * *

Buffy had the same free period as Willow did, so the two of them decided to 'study' together in the library. 

"So…stop me if it's none of my business, but….what's going on with Faith and Angel?" Buffy asked, hesitating.

"Oh well, it's a long story, but….well Faith doesn't want a lot of people to know about her past, but that's where I have to start for you to understand the story, but I'm not sure if I should. I don't think she'll like me to, but I think you can keep a secret…I think, but I don't know that for sure…." Willow started, but Buffy stopped her.

"I won't tell." Buffy swore.

"Okay, well…..when we were about five or six, Faith's dad, Eric, would bring Faith here from Boston. Oz's mom was Eric's older sister. Anyway, Faith and her dad were really close, and since she came here a lot, we all hung out. She was the youngest, but only by one year, and she always seemed our age. Well, when she was eight, she just stopped coming. Eric was killed in a car accident. She was in the car with him when they were hit and sent off the road. The car went on ice and soon the ice gave way. The car started sinking and Eric saved her, but he died doing so…..Her mom didn't care for her, she let her boyfriends take…advantage of her, and was a drunk and junkie. When Faith was thirteen, she came back to her apartment to find her mom shot and dead. She came back here to live with Oz, but she wasn't the same little girl she was. I don't think she's been the same since her dad died. I guess Angel brought back some bad memories from her mom and her old life." Willow finished, taking a deep breath.

"Wow….If Faith doesn't want people to know about her past, how do you know?" Buffy questioned.

"Oz told us when Faith told him. He thought she was fragile and didn't wasn't anyone saying the wrong thing. It took forever for Faith to open up to him." Willow explained.

"So, who knows?" Buffy asked.

"Oz, Xander, Jesse, Spike, you, me, and Anya. Yeah, Anya is just stupid." Willow said after receiving a confused look from Anya's name.

"Did Angel know?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, he did. I don't know what hot into him. He changed so much, he used to be so sweet. I think Faith really loved him, but she found him with Cordelia one night. I just hope she's gonna be okay, she's been through so much all ready." Willow prayed.

"Yeah, I just met her and I already feel the urge to comfort her." Buffy explained

"She has that effect on people once you get to know her." Willow agreed, smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Buffy said.

"She just needs all the help she can get, even though she denies it." Willow explained.

"Well, she's got my help." Buffy guaranteed, smiling.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Okay, I know it seems a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get the story line out there. I bet a lot of you are wondering why Angel acted that way. Well, it'll all be explained eventually. I'm not really sure as the pairs go. I'm willing to do the following: Faith/Xander, Faith/Spike, Faith/Jesse, or Faith/Buffy. I need some help from you guys, so tell me what you want to see. Alright, everyone knows the drill. Please review. _

_FaithandAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

Wow. It's been awhile. Sorry and I hope you guys are still interested in the story.

* * *

"Faith, you're not going anywhere," Oz argued

"Faith, you're not going anywhere," Oz argued. They had managed to get through the rest of school, but had been fighting as soon as they had gotten home. Faith had wanted to go out, but Oz didn't think it was a good idea and she'd do something stupid.

"Why not?" Faith yelled more than questioned.

"Faith, you're gonna do something you're gonna regret tomorrow," Oz reasoned.

"Whatever," Faith said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

An hour later Oz went upstairs and knocked on Faith's door.

"Faith, look I wanted to apologize for earlier." There was no answer. "Faith?" He asked again as he opened the door. "Damn it!" He yelled once he saw the open window with the curtain blowing in the breeze. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. "Mom, Faith and I are having dinner at Willow's," he yelled and before his mom could argue he was out the door. He took his cell phone out and called Xander. Once he started his van the ringing stopped.

"Hey Oz man," Xander answered.

"I need help," Oz said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked, knowing it was serious by Oz's tone.

"Faith went out and I don't know where," Oz told him while pulling out of the driveway.

"I'll call the others and we'll help you look," Xander assured him.

"Thanks. Gotta go," he said hanging up the phone and driving off.

* * *

Willow had invited Buffy over after school to hang out and have dinner. Now, Buffy sat on the bed while Willow ran downstairs to get the phone. Willow came back in the room looking upset. Buffy patiently waited for her to tell her what was wrong.

"It's Faith. She left and we gotta help find her," Willow explained, grabbing her jacket.

"Okay," Buffy said, grabbing her own jacket. The two walked out of the room and down the stairs and made their way out of the house and on their search for Faith.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Why did I have to come? This is not my problem. So why am I wasting my time trying to fix it?" Anya asked herself. Spike looked at he and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because, Faith is our friend and you help your friends. Now, keep moving Love," Spike said, starting back down the sidewalk again. Anya followed with a full pout.

"I still don't understand why," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So, where do you think she is?" Buffy asked Willow, who shrugged in return.

"I really don't know. We already checked out her normal hangouts and she wasn't at any of them. We're considered the 'outcasts' of the school, so we're the only friends we have. She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore and even when we checked with Angel he didn't know where she was, or cared. And she's not at Cordelia's trying to kill her. I have no clue where she is," she ended just as her phone rang. "Hello….Okay…..Yeah, we haven't found her either….Are you sure….Okay…..Call me if you change your mind….Okay. Bye." Buffy only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. "That was Oz. He said he's gonna keep looking for her, but for us to go home," she looked at her watch. "My parents are gonna kill me! It's 12:00. I'm sorry Buffy, but I gotta go. See you tomorrow," she yelled, already halfway down the street.

"Alright, bye," Buffy yelled back. She decided to go to the docks for a bit since she had told her mom she was sleeping over at a friend's house, even though she wasn't. The day after she moved to Sunnydale, she had gone for a walk and found the docks. She thought it was so peaceful and secluded it made for a good thinking place. So for the five days she'd been in Sunnydale she had gone there every night. By the time she had gotten there it had started raining. She dropped her backpack on one of the crates sitting there and walked to one of the closer ones to sit on it, but when she turned around she was presented with a sleeping girl already laying on it. The dark haired girl opened her eyes and sat up at Buffy's presence.

"Faith?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"B, what are you doing here? What time is it?" she asked noticing how dark it was.

"It's 12:15," she said looking at her watch. "Where have you been? Everyone's been out looking for you."

"I came here to clear my head. I guess I must've fallen asleep. Oz is pissed, isn't he?" Faith asked the last part guiltily.

"He's more worried than anything. Just explain what happened and he'll understand," Buffy assured Faith by putting her hand on her thigh, Faith smiled at this. Even though it was a small gesture, it made her feel safe in a way. She had only known this girl for a couple hours, but already felt like she had known her for a lifetime. She realized the rain was coming down harder and harder and it was starting to get cold. Buffy felt her shiver from underneath her hand. "Come on. Tell me where you live and I'll walk you there," Buffy offered. Faith shook her head.

"No it's too far to walk in this rain. I know a place we can go. We'll call Oz there and tell him what happened." Buffy agreed by shaking her head. Faith took her hand and quickly led her to a warehouse near the docks. Once inside, Faith lit a couple candles with a lighter sitting near one of the candles. This let Buffy see what was actually inside the building. There were two beanbag chairs, a futon, a cooler, and a little table with some books on it. "When I was little, my dad and I used to come here all the time. He was friends with the owner and the guy still let's me hang out here. It's kinda like my secret hideout or whatever. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. Here," Buffy said, handing her phone to Faith. Faith punched a few numbers into the phone and waited for Oz to answer.

"Hey, it's me….I fell asleep….Yeah, B's with me….K….Once the storm blows over….Alright….I'm sorry….Bye." Faith's was the only side of the conversation Buffy could hear. Faith handed her the phone back and plopped down on the futon. Buffy sat next to her. "He said to stay here for the night. Aunt Kat won't let him back out, so he can't pick is up. He said he was covering for me. You might wanna call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over at someone's house or something."

"Already did," Buffy answered. Faith smiled.

"Tricky B, tricky," she said playfully.

"I'm just full of surprises," Buffy played along.

"Yeah, aren't we all," Faith laughed, "So what's your story B? Why move to Sunnyhell," Faith asked curiously. Buffy looked down at her hands. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's not my place. Just trying to pass the time," Faith rushed. Buffy smiled and leaned back further on the futon, she looked at Faith and saw that her cut was getting better.

"You're a fast healer," she said lightly touching the cut.

"Always have been," Faith answered, closing her eyes at the touch. "I'm wiped. You wanna help me pull this out so we can rest our eyes," she asked.

"Sure." Both girls got up and got the bed ready. Faith had taken out some pillows she had stashed somewhere and both girls got comfortable in the bed. Both of their eyes had gotten heavy and finally the two gave into sleep.

_Author's Note_

Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are love (:


End file.
